Ratchet wrenches of the kind which are used by professional and amateur mechanics commonly include a gripping handle integrally formed with a ratchet head unit. The ratchet head unit generally includes a male sexed ratchet drive nub operationally connected to a reversible ratchet mechanism positioned within the ratchet head. Detachable interchangeable sockets, also known as sockets, are available for use with such ratchets which include a drive aperture dimensioned to receive male sexed ratchet drive nubs of certain standard sizes. For example, standard sized drive nubs may be 1/4, 3/8 or 1/2 inches square. On an opposite end of the socket there is typically provided a second aperture designed to securely engage a nut or the head of a bolt.
It is often desirable to store a series of sockets for ratchet wrenches in an organized manner so that various socket sizes for use with different size nuts and bolts may be easily located. Systems of the prior art for storing such sockets have included elongated metal rack systems with resilient male-engaging members for engaging the drive end of a socket to be stored thereon. These elongated rack systems mainly serve two functions. The rack system's first function is to display the set of sockets. The second function of the rack system is to store the set of sockets.
The first function of the rack system involves the display of a set of sockets within a store or in a similar setting in which a potential buyer will be able to view the socket members. In this setting, a problem exists because the potential for theft of these sockets is high. Theft of the sockets is possible because conventional rack system holds the sockets with such a force as to allow the sockets to be easily removed from the rack system. During display, the sockets would ideally be held by the rack system with such force that the sockets would be inseparable from the rack system. However, current rack systems do not hold sockets with such force because these rack systems are primarily designed to fulfill the requirements of the second function of the rack system as recited above.
The second function of the rack system is to store the sockets once the socket set has been acquired and placed in use. This necessitates easy removal of the sockets from the rack system when a particular socket is to be used. Allowing the sockets to be easily removed from the rack requires that the rack hold the socket with as little force as possible while still holding the socket with sufficient force so that the socket will not become detached if the rack is dropped or handled roughly.
Thus, a problem exists because a rack system has two competing requirements: first, the rack system should be able to hold the sockets with minimal force so as to be easily removed by the user, and second, the rack system should be able to lock the sockets so as prevent removal of the sockets by a potential thief, or as a result of mishandling.